


Spank It Out

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, dom!Cain, kinktober day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean needs his feelings spanked out of him.





	Spank It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> I know I'm doing Kinktober late (sort of), but here's Day 1! Out of the prompts for day 1, I started it off with spanking. 
> 
> This is also a fill for the Dean/Cain square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card #4!!

Dean gave a whimper and almost kicked his feet in a tantrum like fashion as the broad hand of his lover came down on his already tender rear. He gave a sniffle as he uselessly squirmed on the firm lap beneath him. 

“None of that now, Dean,” Cain chided gently as he grabbed Dean’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze. “You said to spank you until you cried, and so that is exactly what I’m going to do. You asked for it.” 

Dean mewled and he gave another sniffle, half hoping that Cain would have mercy. He stilled, trying in vain to be good. 

Cain did not bestow any sort of mercy on Dean and his very red ass. The sniffle did not fool him. “Guess that I just have to keep spanking you,” he said in the least apologetic tone known to man. In fact, he sounded almost happy about it.  _ Sadistic bastard _ , Dean thought just before a series of hard smacks rained down onto his ass and he gave a wail as tears sprang to his eyes. It was the last coherent thought that he had. 

It’s not very often that he asks for this, to be spanked until he cried, for this amount of pain, but Cain never questioned it. He always let him have this, whatever  _ this  _ was. He’s just surprised at this point that he’s already on the verge of tears when Cain was using just his hand. Normally, it would take a crop or even a paddle to get him crying from spanking. 

He must’ve  _ really  _ needed whatever he got out of this, then. 

“Such pretty little tears and a pretty little rear for a pretty little boy,” Cain cooed lovingly. Dean sniffled more, just now realizing the tears streaming down his face. He coughed. “C’mon, baby,” Cain said softly, stroking Dean’s back. “Get it all out of you. I’ll take care of you. I’ll rub lotion onto your ass and give you a bath. Maybe even let you sit on my cock while I feed you so your ass doesn’t have to sit on a chair. All of this because you took your spanking so well for me, baby. So well, sweetheart.” 

Dean sobbed. His ass was on fire and he was crying really hard. But between Cain’s gentle words and praises, the pain from the spanking, and the tears, Dean could only feel one thing. 

Pure. Clean. Simple. Loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
